Assassination Attempt on Lelei La Lalena
During Zorzal's Coup, he considered to have Lelei La Lalena assassinated as she was a sympathizer of the JSDF and was well known due to having killed the Flame Dragon and the fact that Zorzal wants her dead because of his egomaniac jealousy. He hired the shapeshifter Norra (infamously known as the Pied Piper) to do so. When Itami's group stayed at Rondel, Lelei's sister Arpeggio started a fight with her after being jealous of all of her achievements at such a young age. With Rory's permission, they started their 13th duel. It ended with a tie between the two sisters. As Lelei looked up, she saw an assassin in front of her, brandishing a loaded crossbow at her. Before the assassin was able to fire, Grey suddenly appeared and stabbed the assassin just before he fired, resulting in the bolt barely missing her by inches. In a safe location, Grey explained that Lelei was being targeted for being the only human member in the group (the dark elves seemingly omitted Itami out). Her status as one of the nomadic people made the news even more exciting. Grey asked Itami to work together to defeat the Pied Piper. The group decided to stay at the Sea of Books Inn, where the innkeeper gave them his best room and servants due to Rory's presence. In the dead of night, the servants brandished daggers and stabbed at the "sleeping" group; having anticipated this, they had put dummies in their place instead. Itami surprised them with a flash grenade before Rory knocked them out with her scythe. The innkeeper was notified of the incident and consulted with the group in a storage room. The servants told the innkeeper that someone approached and told them that they were murderers seeking to kill the merchants in the inn, and gave them a warrant and bounty as proof. The group decided to stay in the inn again as the servants would no longer be tricked. When Lelei took her master's exam, she was informed by the servants to wear body armor before going there. As she was in the middle of her presentation, the Pied Piper personally appeared in order to kill Lelei. However, she was quickly neutralized by the mages in audience, as word had spread that there were assassins coming after her. Shandy then stabbed Lelei in the chest, though Lelei was simply knocked unconscious as she had worn body armor which saved her from the fatal blow. Shandy revealed that Zorzal was responsible for hiring the Pied Piper to assassinate Lelei, and that she only tried to kill her to prove Piña's loyalty to him. When Itami and the 3rd Recon stormed the Imperial Palace to rescue Piña and Molt, Zorzal attempted to stop him. Itami quickly fired a warning shot. As one of his terms, Itami told Zorzal to stop sending assassins after Lelei, or he would put a bullet through his head. After this, the assassination attempts ceased. Category:Events